This is together
by Cupid's ichor
Summary: A series of drabbles.[unofficially for 30 Breath Takes  lj]. AllenxRinali! CH5: Shine[He is the sun] on going till 30.
1. You're good at what you do: crooked tie

Unofficially for the 30 breath takes community lj  
AllenxRinali  
Theme: (8) You're good at what you do.  
Author: CI  
A/N: Teh fluff.  
DGM Disclaimed

**Crooked tie**

---

Allen doesn't do it on purpose, it just comes naturally.

And really it's nothing really noticeable; no one really cares.

But lately Rinali's been noticing it, and really the face she makes is something like how she looks when she's condemning Komui. She huffs slightly, arms akimbo, and stops him in the hallway.

"Allen-kun your tie, it's crooked." She tilts her head slightly confirming her statement and reaches out to retie it.

"Uh. .thanks." Allen blushes slightly as she reties it. He thanks her again before they walk down the rest of the hallway together. They'll stay like that for the rest of the day because it's reoccurring; like Allen's crooked tie, Rinali's chiding words, and the exhale of breath both share when they finally breach contact.

The other exorcists who witness don't mention a thing, though they notice each day that: _The bow looks __**exactly**__ the same as before. _

Of course it does. But Allen and Rinali don't notice.

And tomorrow Allen will go to Rinali and straight up ask her to tie it for him, because he knows she is the only one who can. And Rinali will tease him because she knows it too.

---

Reviews are love eaten with a spoon.


	2. Handwritingletter:Reever knows too much

Unofficially for the 30 breath takes community

Pairing: AllenxRinali  
Theme: (6) handwriting; letter  
Title: Reever Knows Too Much  
Author/Artist: CI  
Disclaimer: oO

**Reever Knows Too Much**

_Dear Komui-nii,_

_Everything is going well and Allen-kun and I should be back in no time. Paris is a wonderful city and the people are very nice. We've already found substantial leads to the innocence and haven't run into much trouble. (Except Allen getting us lost) _

_Anyway, I hope that everything is going well with you and everyone gets a necessary amount of rest. Coffee can only do so much, after all. _

_-love Rinali _

"Chief we've got some more papers that need your signature and there's coffee brewin'-- hey, hello?" Reever snatched the letter from Komui's sleep deprived grasp.

"Ah, a letter from Rinali."

"Yeah, she'll be back soon. Where's that coffee?"

"Allen and Rinali in Paris, eh? You know Chief, there haven't been any missions set for Paris."

Reever grins amused when he hears Komui's spluttered gasp followed by the shattering of a certain pink-bunny coffee mug. Coffee splatters everywhere.

Reever pats Komui on his back trying to calm the chief's coughing fit."Don't worry they're probably having a great time."

Komui stops breathing all together, knowing all too well what Reever is implying.


	3. The way you walk: Rabi's fault

Unofficially for the 30 breath takes community

Pairing: AllenxRinali  
Theme: (5) the way you walk  
Title: Rabi's fault.  
Author/Artist: CI

**Rabi's fault**

Allen knew the extent of Rabi's self-control, especially considering the amount of missions they had together.

STRIKE!

And Allen already knew how foolish Rabi could be, especially considering all those moments Rabi had with a certain pink bunny rabbit which shot him stupid(er) when it came to women. Allen understood all of this, after all he was a guy and a teenager after all.

"You know, the first time I saw her she was injured."

And Allen already knew how cute Rinali was, even before Rabi pointed it out.

"Yet, in some sick twisted way she was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

But really, really, this was something completely different.

" Have you seen the way she walks where the wind makes that mini-skirt of hers brush the sides of her thighs. She has the nicest legs, I swear.—"

Allen doesn't acknowledge his friend's (perverted) ramblings, but when the said girl walks in he can't help but to blush furiously. His eyes dart to her legs, then face, legs, face.

Legs

Damn, she really did have the nicest legs.

Rinali walks up to the two boys and Rabi says 'hey' nonchalantly while Allen is beet red and barely mutters a word. Rinali blinks at Allen queerly before exclaiming: 'uh I forgot to do something', a clear indication of the awkwardness. Allen feels the full effect of Rabi's words effect him as she trots away, mini-skirt skimming the pale skin of her thighs. He inhales sharply.

When Rabi places a hand on his friend's hunched shoulders Allen looks as if he could explode.

"You lack subtly." With another pat Rabi gets up leaving Allen to himself, "Think of Komui, you gotta be more careful."

Allen leers, sighs, and buries himself within the couch cushions.


	4. Amazing kiss: Gentleman and lady

Unofficially for the 30 breath takes community  
Pairing: AllenxRinali  
Theme: (15) amazing kiss  
Title: Gentleman and lady  
Author/Artist: CI

**Gentleman and lady**

Rinali thinks that Allen is a gentleman.

He is a gentleman in the manner he holds her hand, in the manner of his dress, in the manner of his 'thank yous' and 'your welcomes'. He holds doors open, he allows her first entrance into rooms, and at dinner he pulls her chair out and in.

Even when Komui is in the same room he entangles his fingers with hers. And through Komui's leers and cries Allen shakes out of fear; but he never lets go and Rinali giggles because neither does she.

When they're alone it's all smiles and talking and laughing. When they sit, the warmth from his shoulder to hers is a comforting feeling. Rinali has hugged him before, but there was always the awkwardness of Allen's embarrassment; where to put his hands around her and where to place his head.

They are alone now and she wonders if he is just too proper to kiss her, or maybe he's just embarrassed, or maybe he doesn't want to.

Rinali asks him with a whisper, looking a bit dejected, why he hasn't tried. He flushes, but then he looks her in the eye and takes her hand and kisses it softly.

And for some reason she blushes from such an innocent gesture.

"Allen-kun you're such a gentleman."

He smiles, lips moving to a smile against the soft skin of her hand.

"But, excuse me if I'm not much of a lady."

Allen barely catches a glimpse of Rinali's playful smile before he is pulled into a very enthusiastic kiss.

--

Yep I'm still writing, I've been busy though. Summer's almost over and my boyfriend has been taking over my writing time. Boys are evil like that XD.


	5. Sun on your face: Shine

Unofficially for the 30 breath takes community

Pairing: AllenxRinali  
Theme: (2) sun on your face  
Title: Shine  
Author/Artist: CI

**Shine**

Rinali doesn't get sick.

She also doesn't get colds or suffer from allergies. That's what she says anyway, and as pragmatic as she is, she is especially stubborn if someone says otherwise.

Today she is especially flushed, as everyone points out, and every time it is mentioned she says it's the weather which troubles her.

Her explanation is a half truth, for the past week has been dreary dark and wet. Everything is dusted with gray ash which always reminds everyone of the war. These are the periods she is most restless, these are the periods she is at her worst.

Rinali hasn't seen the sun in a week and is currently bedridden by her own volition; slowly she sinks into the shadows of her room, half awake and half conscious and fully aware of her own condition.

She'll wait, and wait and wait for the sun.

The room is without light so she is faintly aware of the door opening. Her eyes tighten when an ethereal light sucks the tepid air from her lungs and she is snatched into a draft. The air is frigidly crisp and yet comforting.

And then there is sun and her whole body is warm and for a minute her eyes seem to be nonexistent, as if halted by the leer of the shine.

She is outside. It is sunny. He has returned.

When she opens her eyes Allen is holding her, a halo of sunlight shining his white hair silver. He smiles, she inhales.

Allen looks at her chidingly but in good humor, "Rinali, you know it's not healthy to be cooped in that castle for too long."

She smiles with a peaceful look on her sun-kissed face, "I know."

Rinali doesn't get sick, she doesn't get colds or have allergies; she suffers from the weather of her environment, she suffers from being an exorcist.

On the worst of days she is just in need of sun and Allen always brought back the sun.


End file.
